Snow Falling
by BigDestiny
Summary: This is for StJimmyHasSinned and the Make Me Cry contest.  The life of a slayer is always dangerous, but if you can save the world it's totally worth the sacrifice.  A Buffy crossover story with no Buffy characters at all.


This is for StJimmyHasSinned and the Make Me Cry contest. It's the saddest one shot I've ever written, so let's see if it does the trick.

This has been adapted from a Degrassi series that I never got around to writing, so if you want to see what leads up to this, let me know (actually, now that I think about it, what happens AFTER this is just as interesting).

This is a crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but I've done my best to write it in a way that you don't need to have watched Buffy to follow the story (because frighteningly Buffy is probably already before the time of many of you reading this). For those of you who have watched it and are confused that there is a Slayer who is a guy, let me explain. Because of the spell that turned all potential Slayers into actual Slayers, when a Slayer dies a new Slayer has to be chosen from those who didn't originally have the potential. Like gay High School boys.

It goes without saying that this is fan fiction, and I am in no way involved with the running of Glee or Buffy. As much as I'd like to be.

Snow Falling - by BigDestiny

Permanently closing a gateway to Hell was no easy task. Buffy and Faith, two of the oldest Vampire Slayers in history, had done that, and had destroyed the town of Sunnydale in the process. Once Kurt Hummel, the newest Vampire Slayer, had learned that vampire master Care Mio was attempting to re-open the Hellmouth that had been keeping him trapped underground, Kurt came to Cleveland to make sure that the same thing didn't happen again.

Kurt had gotten reinforcements in the form of a powerful Wiccan practitioner. The plan was for Carmen to seize control of the energy of the Hellmouth when Care Mio opened it, and divert it safely into the environment. To Carmen's credit, she'd managed to contain the energy for a time, ending the risk of a physical collapse in the warehouse containing the Hellmouth, that could have ultimately destroyed the entire city of Cleveland. But she'd been unable to keep that power.

"He's fighting me," she told the others. Kurt and his boyfriend, Blaine, were stationed outside the warehouse with her, along with their friends Sam, Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, and Brittany, and Kurt's Watcher Ms. Holliday. The ground shook, and Kurt could see Carmen was starting to lose it.

"You don't need to be a hero," Kurt insisted. "Let him have it."

Carmen smiled grimly at him. She seemed to be struggling with more than Kurt thought. "It doesn't work that way, Kurt. Be careful." Kurt's puzzled response was pre-empted by Carmen's shriek. Care Mio had taken the power from her, leaving it where it was just long enough to incinerate the Wicca.

"Oh, god," Mercedes moaned. The power roared past them, all the hotter on this cold November night. It scorched the entirety of the warehouse on it's way down to where Care Mio had his lair. Kurt drew his sword, rubbing the wood spike built into the blade in an attempt to center himself.

"Get the warehouse personnel out of there," Kurt ordered. "Sam, Brittany, Finn, and Holly are with me."

"Kurt?" Kurt turned towards his lover. Blaine was barely thirty, but the strain of fighting vampires for the last ten years had produced an early smattering of gray through his thick dark hair. He'd never one of their strongest fighters, and had readily agreed to head the search and rescue part of this mission. But with their first casualty already on the ground,  
>he was clearly having a hard time letting go.<p>

Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight embrace, and kissed him. "I love you, too," Kurt replied, enjoying the feel of Blaine's hands wrapped around him for just a moment. Then Kurt de-tangled himself and charged into the warehouse.

It was immediately clear that there wasn't going to be a safe place in here. Vamps swarmed through the upper levels of the warehouse. The fledges were easy enough for them to handle, but Care Mio had brought in several masters to assist him in the final stages of his plan. They were on the prowl as well, and were going to be tough against anyone except a Slayer.

Kurt cut through the first wave of vampires, decapitating one after the other without even breaking a sweat. He didn't stop to look back at the others dividing and staking the vamps left behind, though it took all his training to do so.

He'd never liked risking the lives of the others, and had never been able to convince them to back off and let him handle it. Because they were good people, they'd proven that even before he'd been called. Back when he'd come out to them. All right, so Finn hadn't always handled it as well as he could have, but he'd more than vindicated himself since then.

So Kurt didn't look back. He trusted his friends.

It didn't occur to him that he was far out-pacing the others he'd assigned to himself. They were still breaking through the hidden trapdoor as he raced down the long tunnel to find himself face to face with the master vampire he'd trapped down here all those years ago.

"Kurt, mi amo," Care Mio purred. "The mouth of Hell has finally seen fit to release me. Are you ready to die, now?"

"I wouldn't want to cut in line."

Care Mio laughed. Kurt's eyes widened as he realized the room seemed to pulsate in tandem with the vampire. "Yes. Yes, I've done more than free myself. The power is now mine." He stepped forward, and Kurt could see the master's skin was it's natural olive tone, for the first time in two millennia.

Care Mio sent a flare of electrical energy at Kurt; the Slayer managed to dodge most of the blast, but the remainder hit his shoulder and coursed down his left side, seeking ground. Kurt hit the ground and rolled to a shaky stand. He'd never felt such power. But he pushed the worry aside. If nothing else, it was making Care Mio laugh even more.

"Why don't you go home, Kurt? Leave the vampire slaying to the young girls. I'm sure I could be persuaded to not find you."

Kurt glared at him. "The last time I fought you, you promised to rape and turn my boyfriend while I watched." At the time, the very suggestion had almost killed him. It had only been a few weeks since Blaine had kissed him. Only days since Kurt had convinced Blaine to have sex with him. Care Mio's threats had shaken Kurt enough that the deranged vampire had almost strangled him to death.

Care Mio's eyes sparkled at the memory. "I still might. There's nothing quite as tasty as a broken Vampire Slayer. And that would do it."

It would. There was no denying it. So Kurt decided to avoid the issue altogether, and lunged at the master vampire. Care Mio blasted at Kurt, though this time it missed the Slayer entirely. This was when the others came running in. All the others; apparently saving the warehouse staff hadn't taken that long.

Hopefully that didn't mean they were all dead.

Brittany charged at Care Mio, bringing up her right leg for a high kick. Care Mio grabbed it in mid-air. "Brittany. Delightful to see you." And he snapped her ankle. Finn pulled her back, and she collapsed into his arms, gagging with pain.

"Get down!" Kurt warned. Care Mio attacked them, sending Finn and an already struggling Brittany slamming hard into the walls. Kurt used the resulting distraction to move in. He raised his sword, and with his full strength, brought it down onto Care Mio's neck.

Power flooded out of the vampire in a shockwave that sprawled the human defenders onto the ground. The energy impacted on the walls, causing the ground to shudder again. Kurt picked himself up, and shook his dazed head to clear it. He ached, badly, and wanted nothing more than to lie down. But if he did, the others died. Then everyone in the city.

Kurt thought about Sarah and Eliza, the girls Brittany had agreed to bear for Kurt and Blaine. Thought about them dying. Thought about what Care Mio would do to them if that evil monster learned they were his children. That was enough to force him back to the scene in front of him.

Care Mio was still standing. It should have been impossible, but neither the Slayer, nor the vampire were surprised. "It will take more than that to kill me, Kurt. I AM the Hellmouth now."

"You've got the Hell-breath going for you, too," Sam quipped. Care Mio sent the energy flooding out of his neck towards him, but an alert Blaine managed to shove Sam out of the way.

They tumbled to Kurt's feet, thankfully both unhurt. "What now?" Blaine asked.

"Get out of here," Kurt told him. "When I've finally taken off his head, that energy is going to bring this place down. I don't want you here." Blaine grayed at the order, but Kurt was feeling surprisingly calm. The adrenaline rush faded, and he was left with a clear focus. No matter what the outcome, he'd face it like a Slayer.

"Kurt, that'll kill you," Blaine protested.

"Maybe," Kurt admitted. "But it'll definitely kill you. And if I don't make it, you're going to have to look after the girls."

"NO!"

Kurt turned away from his boyfriend. "Sam," Kurt pleaded.

Sam didn't disappoint; putting unyielding hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Come on," Sam told Blaine. "We've got to get the others to safety. Ms. Holliday and Mercedes both got vamp-hickeys, and now Brittany can't stand."

Kurt spared a glance at the others. Besides Ms. Holliday, Brittany, and Mercedes, the rest of the gang was looking much worse for Care Mio's energy leaking neck. They had to go.

He had to end this.

Blaine stared at his lover, frightened but defiant. "I'm never saying goodbye to you," he declared. And he ran off to help the others, in an obvious attempt at preventing Kurt from saying something final, like 'I love you'.

"Oh, don't go on my account," Care Mio jeered. He went to fire on the retreating humans, but Kurt launched himself at the master vampire again. Giving the others time to escape. Care Mio was unimpressed. "You're a fool, mi amo. Run off to give your boyfriend a kiss goodbye."

"Go to hell." Kurt plunged his blade into the other side of Care Mio's neck, earning himself another painful shockwave in the gut. He was bleeding now, and his Marc Jacobs field jacket was in pieces. Getting up was a lot harder this time.

Kurt charged again. Dodging fireballs. Taking lighting to the chest. His thoughts running back through the past again. Faster this time.

Life flashing before his eyes.

Blaine being so understanding about Karofsky's torment of Kurt.

Mercedes and Rachel comforting him when he thought Blaine could never like him.

Buffy giving him his first stake. Telling him what he was.

Shoving Blaine against a wall and begging him to make love to him.

Two years at Nationals. Vampires making both a bigger chore.

The girls. From hearing their first cries, to shopping last week with them for Christmas presents for Blaine.

Blaine giving him a ring at Christmas. Almost a year ago.

God, why did we wait?

Kurt threw everything he had into one last swing. It made contact, tearing through Care Mio's spine. The vampire turning to dust was the last thing Kurt saw before everything exploded in white.

* * *

><p>He screamed when he saw it all come down.<p>

Blaine had just gotten his injured friends a safe distance away from the warehouse (though if they didn't get back before Care Mio overwhelmed Kurt, no place was safe). He shouted to Sam and Rachel, the only ones still able to move under their own power, to come with him. They looked like they'd rather hold him back, but before they could do  
>either, the entire block filled with light.<p>

And the warehouse blew straight up into the air, landing in rubble.

"KURT!" Blaine crawled frantically onto the debris and started digging. The hot stone both scraped and burned his hands, and Blaine had no clear idea of how far down Care Mio's lair was. But with untold tons of stone standing between him and Kurt, he'd be willing to dig to China to find his lover.

It was a shock to find that the explosion had blasted Kurt all the way to the surface.

"Kurt?" Blaine whimpered, as he lifted the last of the concrete and steel off of Kurt. Kurt's body looked like it had been through a shredding machine. He was covered in soot, and for a moment didn't appear to be breathing. "Kurt! Baby, wake up!"

Kurt choked air into his lungs; he was breathing again, but shallowly. And his lips were covered in blood. And god. How could someone so blackened be so cold. "Blaine? ...We did it." Kurt's normally radiant eyes looked dull and glassy, and Blaine realized they were burned.

"Kurt, can you see me?" Blaine asked.

"A little." Blaine sobbed, but Kurt cut him off before he could speak. "How is everybody?"

"They're fine," Blaine insisted. "We got the warehouse employees out. Brittany has a fractured ankle, but we'll all be fine." Don't worry about us. Save your strength. But he didn't say that out loud, because he was afraid to say it out loud.

"Almost." Kurt's voice was pinched with barely restrained anguish.

"Kurt, you're gonna be fine." Blaine shook his head frantically. He belatedly shrieked to the others. "He needs an ambulance!"

Kurt winced in pain. Blaine was immediately sorry for shouting. But Kurt seemed to sense it, and waved it off with a weak move of his hand. "Blaine look at me. Slayer healing isn't going to be enough this time." He started to cry, letting the agony flood through himself. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I didn't want to end up hurting you like this."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, as gently as he could, and wept. "No. This is what I want. YOU'RE what I want. You just need to fight a little longer." He fingered the engagement ring on Kurt's hand. God, why had they waited?

Kurt's eyes drifted off to the side, like he was looking inside himself. He shook his head. Only a little, but his skin grayed even more at the effort. He didn't seem to notice Blaine's hand on his ring. Blaine had to agonizing feeling that Kurt couldn't feel it. "I'm already gone, Blaine. You're going to have to fight now. Because I need you here for our girls."

Blaine sobbed. He couldn't imagine going home and telling Eliza and Sarah that Kurt wasn't coming home. They were so proud of their girls, but they were too small. They needed their Papa. "No. Please, don't ask me to do that." He held Kurt a little tighter because, impossibly, there seemed to be less of Kurt to hold on to.

Blaine could hear sirens. And the sound of Finn stumbling up beside him. The broken sobs Kurt's brother were making confirmed that the sirens wouldn't be here in time.

Kurt started mumbling to himself. Blaine was about to ask him what he was saying, when he recognized the words to the song Into the West. The song made Blaine cry at the best of times, and now it just sliced into him. Remembering coffee dates and their first perfect kiss.

Kurt's voice faded along with his breathing. "Kurt!" Blaine pleaded.

Kurt refocused on the man he loved with a bittersweet smile. "Love you, Blaine. ...Made... it all worthwhile. Made you..." He looked up into the sky with a gasp. Blaine couldn't tell if Kurt was relieved or disgusted. "Everything... turning to ash..."

Blaine looked up, startled. "No Kurt, no. It's snowing. Isn't it beautiful?" Could that be a sign? Some miracle that Kurt would be okay? But Kurt started gagging on blood. Blaine rearranged Kurt's neck to make sure his airway was open, and Kurt coughed blood onto the concrete. Red on the already white debris.

"C-cold," Kurt muttered, and he was freezing. It was frightening that he could be so cold and not shiver. Kurt always shivered. Blaine had known that since that first Christmas they sang Baby It's Cold Outside, together. "You've got your...j-jacket on? One I...got you for your...for your birthday? Want you... to be okay..."

"Then stay with me!" Blaine begged. "I need you, Kurt. I need you."

"...Always..."

And then Kurt Hummel, Vampire Slayer, the boy Blaine Anderson had fallen in love with on a staircase all those years ago, just wasn't there anymore.


End file.
